A girl from another world
by shadow-dog18
Summary: a girl finds herself in world where humans and robots live together…wait robots yeah she has never seen a robot or a gundam as they like to call them since where she is from there are none, will she get along and trust this so called gundam's in time to help them stop a new evil threat that is about to a rise and make it home to her own world or will she be forever stuck there.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day just like any other only this time I had no idea how different it was going to be and unknown to me something bad was going to happen to me that would change my life forever.

I was making my way down the sidewalk as a gust of wind blow my white hair and as I was brushing the hair out of my eyes my cell phone went off causing me to cast my light blue eyes to it as I answer it the some of my best friends voice.

"Hey are you soon be here? "my friend asked me to which I said "Yeah I'm about a few minutes away from your house and that I'm going to take a short cut through the park to get there quicker so I'll see you soon "And with that we both said good bye and I hung up my cell then place it back it side my duffle bag that held all things I would need for the sleep over at my best friend's house.

It wasn't long before I made it to the front of the park where I soon made my way inside it and started to head for the center of the small park, but as I thinking of all the fun things me and my friend would be doing once I got there but as I was thinking I never saw a weird looking purple looking vortex appeared behind me until it was too late.

I was completely unaware of large hands grab me from behind me but before I could even turn around to see how had grab me I was suddenly pulled backwards and into the portal where I let out a scream as I found my falling since the large hands a go of me.

As I continued to fall thought the purple vortex the world around me began to fade to black but unknown to me that when I landed I wouldn't be home anymore and that I was in for quite the awaking.

On the bridge of the SDG base chief haro was informed that a Dimensional vortex had appeared in Neotopia he soon contacted captain Gundam " Captain there is a dimensional portal open up in Neotopia park please go there at once " Chief haro told him " Right I'm on my way now " captain said back before the call ended.

It wasn't long before captain had made his way to Neotopia Park where he started to locate the portal or found any unusual begins that would have come from it. As he was making his way through some tree where the portal was supposed to me located at, captain came to a stop he saw a human female lying sprawled on the ground.

Acting quickly captain went over to the young lady's side to do a quick scan of her vitals to see if she was hurt in some way of two found that she was fine just out cold. Captain took a moment to get a good look at her, the girl had long white hair, pale skin but her eye color remind unknown since they were closed. She wore a black and white striped shirt with tight black shorts finally on her feet were dark gray boots they were knee high. Captain also saw lying next to her was a black duffel bag which appeared to hold her things. As he finish looking at her he then notice her starting to wake up which would give him the chance to see what color her eyes were and how see come to be pass out in the middle of the park.

As I slowly began to come too I wonder what in the world had happen to me in the first place I tried to remember what had happen while I slowly sat up off the ground while I tried to clear my bleary eyes with one hand while the other help keep me up right.

I then heard a voice near me ask if I was ok to which I started to say as my eyes finally cleared up I turned to see how had asked me if I was ok "Yeah I'm Fi-"I began to say but stopped cold while my eyes widen as I saw who was speaking to me it was none other than a robot.

A/N and there you have it my new SD Gundam Force which stars captainxoc so yeah sorry it so short but it's as long as I could get it anyways I'll try to update it sometime next month also this story is not going to be as long as my last one just 10 to 12 chapters long anyways I hope you enjoyed this first chapter which will get better as time goes on anyways merry Christmas and happy new year's.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain flinch back a bit at the loud scream the girl had let out, while wondering why she was screaming like that but before he could asked her what was wrong with her when she started to back away in fear of me?

" Robot " I had finally said as I started to slowly back away from it as the robot seem to snap out of the shock my scream had cause it slowly made its way closer to me but that only cause me to jump out run like hell out of there and as far away from him. As I ran I could hear the robot call to me to stop as it seem to chase after me much to my dismissed.

I couldn't under way the girl was running so frighten of me it just didn't make any scents it's like she never seen a gundam before but that's not possible since there are gundams all over Neotopia, so why was she so scared of me then I wonder as I ran after her not before picking up her back that she had left behind in her hurry to get away from me.

After was seemed like forever of running pass trees and bushes in hopes of losing my follower but he from the sound of it voice kept on my trail and as he got closer to me I began to run faster while being thankful that I was so in shape or I'd be real tired right now. I continued to run so fast that as I finally got out of the woods I was in I came to a cliff edge which I soon fell over it from not being able to stop at the speed I was going in time.

"Ahh "I screamed out as I started to fall but coming to a stop as I dangle over the edge with the felling of something holding on to my arm. And as I looked up at who ever stop me from my fall from death only to gape in surprised to find it was the robot that had save me.

"Hold on miss "Captain had called down to the strange girl before her started to pull her up until she was safely up before me while I moved her a few feet away from the edge since she seem to be in some kind of shock from the fall to move herself.

"Miss are you ok "I asked her while keeping a hold of her shoulders in case she tried to make a run for it once more, it seems like my voice seem to snap her out of the shock she was in as she finally looked at me with slightly worried eyes but at least they were not fearful eyes one that I could not stand to bear when they were like that because of me.

"I'm Fine…but what are you a robot "I questioned him in wonderment.

"Not quite I'am what you call a gundam but my name is captain, yours? " Captain told her "oh mine name is Lex, umm I never seem a ro-Gundam before "Lex said to him as he finally left her go when it appeared that she wasn't going to run any more.

Wait what do you mean you never seem a gundam before the Neotopia is full of them "He told her as he wondered how it was possible for anyone not to seen a gundam before.

"There of more of you "I asked in shock as I slowly suck to the ground until I was sitting down in shock but more from the fast run I had done early." Wait Neotopia that's not where I live "I told him as I glazed at the large city before the cliff we were on.

"It not "He asked to which I said no it wasn't "Then we better head to the base to better sort the is out" but before he could tell her anymore he had a hand to his left side of his head as a green screen over his left eye as he appeared to be taking to someone. When done eh take a look at me and said "Chief Haro wants to speak to you so he sent us a ship to pick us up.

"Oh I guess that's fine by me " Lex said him but gasped in surprised when she saw that he was holding her bag out to her " Here you forgot that back there " Captain told her as he handed over her bag back to her." Thanks ".

A few minutes pass in silence as I stayed sat down while captain stayed stood when the sound of the ship captain said was going for us, it wasn't long before I could see the ship and before long it landed a few feet away from the both of us. Getting up off while picking my bag up with me I soon followed him in to the ship where it soon took off the base of his.

As I sat waiting for the ship to land I finally took the time to get a better look at captain to see that he was only a little taller than me and that he was mostly white and light blue but the most interesting about him was his eyes, they were the most delightful shade of blue unlike my light blue eyes.

It wasn't long before we landed and together got of the ship I soon found out that the base was really located in the sky high about the city below us as captain had told me. We soon were inside walking a long hallway which held many gundams and a few humans, when every a gundam pass I moved closer to captain as I felt better next to him than the others.

Soon we made it to the bridge of the base which held several gundams and human alike. There before us stood a man in a blue suite and whose head was a green ball with two eyes one mouth and a blue hat to match his hat.

"Aw good to finally the mystery lady, I'm chief haro and you must be Lex is it "He asked me to which I simply nodded my head still at awe at everything. " Lex do you remember how you came to be out there in Neotopia park "He questioned me "Well the last thing I can remember is that I was on my way to my best friend's house for a sleep over when I took a short cut through a park to get there quicker when out of know where two hands grab me from behind and the next thing I knew I was falling in some kind purple space then I wake up to see captain here " I finish telling him but not before adding where I was really from.

"I see it would seem you are indeed not from this dimension but by the sound of it a difference one but one much likes our own as you two live on earth." Haro told her " but does that mean that I'm suck here with no way home my family is going to start missing me soon " I told him.

"Not too worry will do everything we can to ensure you get home safely "Haro said to me as he called from someone to come to the bridge "I called Bellwood to come he should be about to find a way to get you home."

"Really I hope so " Lex said a little happy and soon the young man name Bellwood walk through the main doors " You called " He asked with a bored look on his face " Yes this young lady is from another dimension and she needs a way home " Haro told him " Huh that maybe hard I need something to use to located her dimension " as he said that lex got an idea which she did she pulled out her cell phone " Will this do " She asked holding out her phone to look at " Yes I will I just need to scan it but it could take some time to locate you dimension and rightful I'll get to it right away " And with that said he left the room.

" Now that's is out of the way we need to find a place you can stay, would you like to stay up here I can have a room prepared for you if you like " Haro had told her but lex just shake her head and said " No thanks but I'd feel better if I was on the ground ".

"She can stay at my home my mom and dad wouldn't mine since we have a spare room she can use " I looked over at the new voice to see a young boy of fifth teen or sixteen now standing in the room he had light brown hair while his shirt was red and his pants was blue. " Shute "Captain had called him in a happy voice as it would seem like the new him.

"Good idea shute " Haro said as he introduced me to shute " No worry's I'm glad you be of help to her " shute said to him while chief haro told us to held off to the docking area where a ship will take us captain too over to shute's home.

**A/N so sorry for the long update but I just couldn't get this chapter going and then I finally got my transformers story up anyways I promise to update not so late again. also this story takes place a few years after the show, so yeah enjoy this longer chapter to make up for taking so long to update. **


End file.
